warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two She-Cats/Eris’s Ambition
This is the part in the fanfiction about Eris. Prologue The Twoleg man cracked open the cage carefully, ready for claws or teeth baring out at him from the corner, but he had no need to worry — the cat inside was in no condition nor mood to attack. The gray she-cat was resting in the corner, exhausted from her earlier ordeal. “Now what have you brought us today, Drainpipe?” The man’s tone had an air of friendliness, but the cat wasn’t fooled by his pretense. She’d seen what he could do. “How many fine kittens should I be expecting?” The she-cat gave him a look, but didn’t say anything. The man laid his hands on the cat and roughly scooted her out of the way. A rusty metal chain clinked behind her as she shifted position. “You can’t hide your kittens here forever,” he snarled, any sweetness in his voice gone. “They’ll all get sold off sooner or later.” The queen again just looked at him without saying—or rather, meowing—a word as the man inspected her kits. “Two stillborn, the boss won’t like that,” he mused, examining the two tiny, stiff bodies, one light gray tabby and the other dark gray, like the mother. "But this one—" and here he extracted a yowling pure black kit from behind the other two— "this one will do." He smiled, but not in a pleasant way. "I think we'll call this one Eris. The name of the goddess of discord will fit her well."If you don't know, the Greek goddess of discord is named Eris. https://www.theoi.com/Daimon/Eris.html Chapter 1 Eris squirmed her way out from underneath four wriggling tabby bodies and yowled. She had to get out of this place. Just about two moons ago the Twolegs had forced Drainpipe to have kits with yet another male, this time a fat light ginger-and-brown striped cat that ignored every one of them. She hissed, remembering that tom. He'd been taken quickly anyway, not by a buyer — no one would buy that tom, not even the most desperate of Twolegs — but by the Twolegs who ran the place. Eris had learned from her mother that it was called a kitten mill, and Twolegs built them so that they could breed cats as fast as possible and then sell them to things called pet stores, where they sold them to Twolegs who made them into kittypets. Eris had spat at the mention. If a pet store tried to take her, she would claw their face off. And then maybe the rest of their body as well. She sighed. There seemed to be no way out of this stifling cage. Drainpipe had told her that when the kits were old enough they moved them away from their mother, so there'd be room for even more kits, but that wouldn't happen for another two moons. And the only time the Twolegs opened the cage was to shove food in. That food was for their mother, though Eris had tried on multiple occasions to steal it. She'd succeeded once, but once she licked the brown, dry pellets, she immediately dropped it and decided not to filch it again. Notes Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)